Wild Secretary
by imcalyptus
Summary: WATTPAD; (at) cabeteye


**Wild Secretary**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Always KaiHun fict**

 **©kaihunSyndrome**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

* * *

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Sehun berjalan menghampiri lelaki tampan yang merupakan Direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Meletakan berkas-berkas yang tadinya didekapnya

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran ku" Sehun memutari meja. Jarinya menulusuri permukaan meja kayu itu dan duduk diatas meja berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan itu

"Kau bawahan ku yang sangat tidak sopan" Jongin menyeringai. Tangannya memutar tak beraturan pada paha yang masih terlapis celana

"Bawahan mu yang tidak sopan ini yang selalu kau butuhkan"

Jongin langsung menarik pinggang Sehun untuk jatuh dipangkuannya

"Kau buttom yang sangat pandai Oh Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sex kilat?" Jongin mengusap bokong Sehun

"Tidak. 15 menit lagi kau harus rapat. Berani bertaruh jika kau tidak akan berhenti dalam 15 menit" Sehun mendekatkan lehernya pada bibir milik Boss nya. Mencengkram helaian rambut hitam Jongin

Tentu saja Jongin langsung menjilati leher putih jenjang dihadapannya. Mengigit kecil tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Semakin bersemangat karena Sehun mengusap tengkuk nya tak beraturan. Bosan dengan leher yang sudah penuh dengan saliva, Jongin menundukkan wajah Sehun dan meraup kasar bibir tipis Sehun yang dengan senang hati membalas lumatan-lumatan Boss nya

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.kaihunSyndrome.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oh Sehun. Sekretaris pribadi dengan orientasi sexual yang menyimpang. Lebih mudah dikata Oh Sehun itu Gay. Yang mampu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut hanya untuk mengelus bokong mulusnya. Bajingan kecil sialan sebutan Sehun dari Boss tampannya

Kim Jongin. Direktur muda yang mewarisi perusahaan besar yang menancapkan cabang- cabang nya di beberapa negara. Satu yang harus diketahui, Jongin sangat terobsesi dengan tubuh Sehun. Menginginkan setiap waktu sentuhan jari lentik itu menelusuri dada dan wajahnya

Seperti sekarang. Jongin dengan santai membaca lalu menanda tangani berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan terpana dan berucap 'He is so perfect at work' Tapi nyatanya tangan kirinya mengusap bokong padat milik sekretaris nya yang menatapnya dengan jengah sambil berdiri disamping

"Bisa kau jauh kan tangan mu dari bokong ku Boss?" Sehun berucap sinis. Dia bisa saja menjauhkan tangan itu dengan meninju rahang Jongin. Tapi Sehun masih ingat dirinya hanya seorang bawahan Kim Jongin. Bisa- bisa terbitan koran besok dan beberapa minggu kedepan terpampang dengan jelas fotonya memenuhi halaman depan dengan tulisan "Kim Jongin. Pengusaha muda yang terkapar karena tinju maut dari sekretarisnya". Itu sangatlah tidak lucu. Really

"Tidak bisa sayang. Bokong mu terus meminta ku untuk mengelusnya. Jika aku menjauhkan tangan ku, aku bisa ditampar bokong mu. Bokong mu memiliki daya tarik yang kuat jika bertemu dengan tangan ku" Sesaat Jongin mulai meremat bokong Sehun kasar

"Kau kira bokong ku Magnet?"

"Sepertinya. Coba menungging biar aku lihat" Boss sialannya ini benar-benar minta tendang dibagian kepalanya biar otak nya kembali mencair

"Dasar sialan" Desis Sehun. Membiarkan bokong nya digerayangi tangan Boss berkelakuan seperti bajingan jalanan yang tidak pernah menyuntuh padatnya bokong wanita /eh? Dia kan lelaki. Baiklah. Padatnya bokong lelaki/

"Sehun kau harus membantuku agar semua ini cepat selesai. Mungkin dengan masturbasi didepan ku"

Seketika Jongin mendapatkan tendangan di tulang kering nya. Sedikit meringis sambil mengusap kakinya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut

"Jika aku bermasturbasi didepan mu. Aku tidak yakin kau akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu sialan"

"Jalang sialan. Ini sakit kau tau" Jongin balas menampar bokong Sehun. Sehun merengut, menatap tajam tersangka yang berbuat keji pada bokongnya /sehun lebay deh/

"Kau yang memulai brengsek" Sehun berdecak kesal

"Kau mau kemana? Don't go bitch" Jongin menarik Sehun. Mendudukkan kembali dipangkuannya. Tangan kirinya masih mengelus kaki nya

"Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam istirahat ku Boss. Kau harus kembali menaikkan gaji ku jika setiap hari aku kehilangan waktu istirahat ku" Sehun memainkan jari nya didada tegap Jongin

"Kau seperti jalang sungguhan Sehun. Dan itu semakin membuat ku bernafsu"

Terhitung tiga minggu Sehun bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Jongin. Selama tiga minggu juga Sehun meladeni kata-kata kotor Boss nya. Tapi hanya sebatas meladeninya dengan kata-kata kotor juga, tentu saja dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan tubuhnya pada Boss bajingan nya ini

"Boss! Ku dengar kau juga menyukai dada besar wanita ya? Ku kira kau sepenuh nya Gay" Sehun masih menelusuri dada Jongin. Sesekali membalas lumatan Jongin

"Tentu saja. Dada besar wanita sungguh tidak baik jika diabaikan. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Tenang saja sekretaris ku sayang aku masih sangat menginginkan mu mencengkram erat penis ku" Jongin kembali melumat bibir Sehun. Melahap nya dengan rakus. Tangan nya pun ikut bergerak meremasi bokong dipangkuannya

"Boss! Jika kau dihadapan kan dada besar dan vagina juga bokong milikku. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Jika ada ketiga nya kenapa harus memilih salah satu? Hey ayolah Sehun sayang. Tidak baik jika menolak apa yang sudah disajikan dihadapannya"

"Bajingan gila! Kau serakah sekali Boss" Ucapan sinis Sehun dibalas kekehan geli dari Boss nya

"Giliran aku yang bertanya. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyukai ku?" Walaupun wajahnya datar tapi Sehun bisa menangkap mata itu begitu mengharapkan jawaban darinya

"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun aku Gay aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mu. Yang ku takut kan dari lelaki sejenis mu menularkan penyakit. AIDS mungkin" Seketika Sehun mendapatkan sentilan lembut didahi nya

"Kau Idiot. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak menggunakan kondom. Dan aku selalu memilih wanita dan lelaki steril. Lulus uji Sex. Bagaimana bisa aku memperkerjakan mu jika kau sangatlah bodoh" Jongin menggeram

"Karna kau sangat terobsesi pada ku" Sehun menyeringai. Jarinya menelusuri tengkuk Jongin. Mencoba membuat bulu disekitar nya berdiri

"Baiklah kau menang. Jadi boleh kah aku meminta hadiah?"

"Kau lebih idiot dari ku Boss! Aku yang menang kenapa kau yang meminta hadiah?" Sehun menaikkan bokong nya dan menghempaskan nya keras. Sengaja untuk menghimpit penis Jongin yang masih dalam celana

"Ugghh. Lalu?"

"Cium aku sampai aku mendesah Boss" Sehun melumat bibir bawah Boss nya. Menggit kecil bibir bawah Jongin. Dirasa Jongin masih diam dan menikmati perlakuan sekertaris sexy nya. Sehun memasukkan lidah kedalam mulut Jongin. Melilit gemas lidah Jongin yang masih diam

"Kenapa tidak membalas?" Tanya Sehun geram

"Bagaimana jika kau mendesah? Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Boss. Selama tiga minggu ini apa kau pernah mendengar aku mendesah?" Jari lentiknya membuka kancing jas Jongin

"Baiklah. Akan ku buktikan kau mendesah dibawah ku hari ini Oh Sehun"

Jongin mengusap pelan paha dalam Sehun. Mencubit penis yang masih dalam sangkar nya

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **tbc** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **pendek sangat kah? Cuma pengen tau seberapa penasaran kalian sama ni ff.. atau mungkin malah nggak ada yang penasaran? .. duhh malunya dakuhhh /sembunyi diketiak Sehun/...**

 **.NEXT? Tergantung kalian adek, kakak, paman ato bibi sekalian. Bhay.**

* * *

 **30May15/** **XO;hatake-iy**


End file.
